


All Is Well

by Jacket_Simp



Series: Vaguely Associated Jacket One-offs [7]
Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games), PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, i needed to get soft times out of me, i was just in a mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacket_Simp/pseuds/Jacket_Simp
Summary: You and Jacket get some time to be close and quiet, it's nice.
Relationships: Jacket/Reader
Series: Vaguely Associated Jacket One-offs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910977
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	All Is Well

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting for like a week, I was commissioned some stuff by someone and hard focused on it. But I'm working on the next chapter as we speak but I had like this little fluff thing floating around and wanted to get it out. :) Love y'all. <3

You’re sat in your room going through folder after folder of emails from a server you guys stole. One of dozens from a heist recently, the data is good and worth something but Joy can’t do it alone so you’ve taken a few to work on. A lot of these emails are damning so they’re great blackmail material but it’s honestly mostly boring messages about office work. You’re going through the last half of a server when you’re met with a knock at the door, “Come in.” It’s Jacket, fresh back from a heist and cleaned up for once, no blood on your clothes randomly. You smile as he enters, with a chair of course and sits down next to you. “Hey, it go well I take it?”

He smiles at you and nods, “Good.” You turn and continue reading an email chain when you feel a hand on your arm. “What’s up?”

Click, “Fox.”

You turn to him, “What’s up?” He moves in closer to you and kisses you then pushes his face into your shoulder. You put your arms around him and smile, “Hey, I’ve gotta finish at least a little bit of this for Bain and Joy.” He lets out a little sigh and you look over at the monitor then back to him. “Okay, come on. But just for a bit okay?” He pulls back and smiles at you and you laugh. “You’re like a cat, you know that right?” He gives you a small mischievous smile and you laugh again and get up.

You both head down to the basement where you lay back on Jacket’s couch and he lays himself on top of you gingerly. He has his head on your chest and you have your arms around him, you kiss his forehead and you feel him relax into you properly. You move one hand up and caress his face, he leans into it and turns to kiss your hand. 

You don’t see him like this often, vulnerable is the word that comes to mind. But when you do see him like this it’s nice, how gentle he can be even considering his day to day activities. You wish moments like this could last forever, they won’t but it sure feels like they should.


End file.
